


Here and Now

by BekkaChaos



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Finger Sucking, M/M, Porn Without Plot, Scisaac - Freeform, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, dirty - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-15
Updated: 2013-12-15
Packaged: 2018-01-04 17:26:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1083681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BekkaChaos/pseuds/BekkaChaos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott just had dinner with his mom and Isaac and finally told her that they're together and he's so happy that the second she goes to bed all he wants is to celebrate in the best possible way. Basically this is all sex.<br/>Shameless Scisaac smut. I enjoyed writing this, like a lot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Here and Now

The pair sat on the couch, the television on but neither of them watching. Scott had his chest tightly against Isaac’s, hands cupping his square jaw as their tongues thrashed together. Isaac let himself taste every inch of Scott’s mouth, running his tongue along the inside of his top lip before Scott took his bottom lip between his teeth, tugging gently and causing Isaac to groan loudly.

He pulled back, pushing Scott off him as he tried to catch his breath.

“As much as I really, really want to do this, I don’t think I’m going to be able to do it here for a while yet.” He said.

“Scott grunted. “Oh come on, she’s asleep, and we don’t have to do it here… we can go up to my room.” He grinned.

“This is all coming from the guy who wouldn’t even let me blow him in the kitchen, when his mom wasn’t home.” Isaac teased.

“Come on… I’ll be really quiet.” He whispered as he nipped at Isaac’s ear.

“I seriously doubt that.” Isaac smirked and shoved him back, forcing him to stop his tantalising assault. “Not here.” He said firmly.

Scott sighed, rolling his eyes a little as he sat back, trying to think about anything other than the fact that the room was just dripping with the scent of arousal. He closed his eyes for a second, breathing slowly and a smile played over Isaac’s lips.

“Although…” He began and Scott looked over with a grin. “Derek did take Stiles out tonight, odds are they won't be back for another hour or so at least.”

Scott’s grin got wider and they were out the door in seconds. The two of them hopped onto the back of the bike and Scott drove them – possibly a little too fast – to the loft.

“So you’re sure they aren’t here?” Scott purred against the flushed skin on Isaac’s neck as he stood behind him in the lift, pulling his hips back slowly.

“Did you see a big black Camaro out there?” He said, his eyes rolling shut as his body reacted to the things Scott was doing to him.

“I wasn’t really looking at the cars.” He said as the doors opened to the living room.

He grabbed Isaac’s wrist, dragging him towards the stairs.

“You know we don’t have to do it in bed, they’ll be gone long enough.” Isaac said, pulling Scott away from the stairs and roughly into his arms for a kiss.

Scott growled playfully, his hands slipping down Isaac’s back and down to his ass, giving it a squeeze as he held him close. “Maybe, I never said we had to do it in bed, I just don’t want to be   
down here and halfway through when they get back…” Isaac was about to say that they would be able to hear them coming but Scott wrapped his fingers in the mess of his curls and pulled his head back so that his hot breath fanned over his face. “… because when I start fucking you I’m not going to stop until you’re a hot shaky mess and can't even remember your own name.” He breathed in a dry rasp.

Isaac felt his stomach flip, his heart pound and his jeans grow impossibly tight.

“Who are you and what have you done with Scott?” He breathed.

“What? You don’t like the plan?” Scott rumbled.

“Oh I do, that’s why you should get your ass up those stairs right fucking now.” He growled back.

Scott smiled, taking him by the wrists again and dragging him up to Isaac’s room, not even bothering to shut the door before throwing him against the wall and running a hand down his chest. He slipped a finger under Isaac’s belt and gave it a tug.

“Not much room to breathe.” He said with a raise of his eyebrow.

“You want to help me out there then?” Isaac said, panting audibly.

Scott slowly pulled the buckle out, slipping it through the loops and dropping it to the floor. He got down on his knees, licked his lips as he stared at the large bulge struggling in its sheath. He knew these jeans, he had taken them off many times and when his fingers found the button it came undone easily for him, just as Isaac was beginning to do.

He had his head back rested against the wall, forehead beading with sweat as Scott took his time.

“Oh… seriously Scott what are you doing down there?” Isaac said, his body aching for Scott’s hands to reach out and touch him.

Scott just smiled to himself as he pulled the jeans around Isaac’s ankles and he kicked them away quickly.

“You’re so impatient.” He purred.

Isaac let out a low whine as Scott’s hands brushed his thighs, fingertips slipping just under the bottom of his boxers. He hooked them in, slowly pulling them down, even the feel of the fabric pulling over him made Isaac’s breathing get faster.

It took no time at all before he was kicking them away to join his jeans and his cock was springing to attention, standing erect just inches from Scott’s damp lips. Isaac put one hand on the side of Scott’s head but he just took him by the wrist again and Isaac stared down at him.

“Why are you stopping?” He asked.

“If I remember correctly I haven’t even started yet.” Scott said with a smirk.

“Yeah well why have you stopped before you had the chance?”

“I want to hear you beg.” He said.

Isaac whimpered. “Really Scott? Can you just please…” He pushed his hips out a little but Scott used his free hand to push them back down.

“That’s the spirit.” 

“You just wait; I am going to fucking kill you when I get down there.” He groaned.

Scott chuckled. “Can’t wait, but I still don’t hear what I want.”

He let his tongue brush over one of Isaac’s fingers and heard him let out a needy moan. He slowly took it into his mouth, hollowing out his cheeks and swirling his tongue, his eyes staring upwards at Isaac who was biting his lip hard.

“Fuck… Scott please…” He breathed.

The hand that wasn’t being tortured by Scott’s mouth was balled into a fist and his hard on was painfully aching as it was being neglected and ignored.

“What do you want? Come on Isaac just tell me.” Scott breathed.

“Put your fucking mouth on me… or your hand… or anything just touch me… please Scott this is me begging.” He whined. “Come on Scott you have no idea how much I want you… how much   
I need you right now just please.” He took his free hand and wrapped it around his length for just a moment before Scott was batting it away.

“I didn’t say you could do that.” He growled.

“Dare you to make me stop.” Scott grinned, parting his lips and taking the tip of Isaac’s cock in his mouth to which he elicited an electrified groan. “Holy fuck… yes…” He breathed as Scott drew back with his lips, slowly at first and then picking up the pace and making Isaac resist the urge to buck into him.

“You know you really do have the dirtiest mouth when you’re in the mood.” Scott smirked, pulling away only for a second before he was lowering his lips further down Isaac’s shaft and this time he didn't resist.

Isaac urged his hips forward and Scott grunted at the quick movement but soon picked up a pace, taking a firm hold of Isaac’s ass as he guided his thrusts along with him. Isaac’s hands tangled in his hair as he struggled to stay standing.

His loud moans began to get more frantic, the warm feeling building in his stomach and beginning to spread. “Scott…” He breathed.

He pulled his swollen red lips away and stood up, roughly taking Isaac’s face in his hands and kissing him wildly. Isaac’s shaking hands fumbled with Scott’s belt but it was soon enough undone and as he pulled his jeans down Scott tore his shirt over his head and tossed it aside. As Isaac lifted his fingers to unbutton the shirt Scott took his hands and placed them flat against his waist.

“Leave it on.” He said huskily.

“You know this thing you have about me in button up shirts is kind of ridiculous.” Isaac said, grinning but leaning in to ravish Scott’s neck with his lips.

“Oh yeah like your thing for me leaving my jeans on when we have a quick fuck before school isn’t?” He smirked.

“Now who’s the dirty one?” Isaac moaned into Scott’s neck, leaving fading purple bruises that had Scott digging his fingernails into Isaac’s skin.

“You fucking love it.” He said, grabbing him back by the shirt and pushing him to the bed.

As he descended on him he opened the drawer by the bed and pulled out a condom and the familiar cylindrical bottle. Isaac parted his legs to let Scott crawl between them before he poured some of the slippery liquid onto two of his fingers, getting one of Isaac’s legs up over his shoulder.

Reaching down his fingers found Isaac’s tight hole and slowly rubbed against it, making Isaac grip the sheets tightly. Scott loved watching his body squirm under his hands and gently pushed the end of his finger inside him. He chuckled as Isaac pushed himself back onto him.

“You like that.” Scott’s voice vibrated in the space between them as Isaac nodded silently.

He added another finger, slowly working him open until his own cock was leaking pre come at the sight before him. He pulled himself away only so that he could slide the condom down over his length, breathing hard as he slicked himself up.

He went to push Isaac’s ankle off his shoulder but he stopped him. “Leave it, I can take it.” He said breathlessly.

It was enough to make Scott forget about his plan to tease him, the last bit of restraint in his body was used up on trying to ease himself slowly into Isaac, the both of them letting out strangled groans as Scott inched his way inside. Trying not to hurt him he gave slow thrusts as he leant in to meet his lips, kissing him with a closed mouth and his moans still escaping.

He worked his hips faster, switching between quick hard strokes and long drawn out ones that made Isaac’s eyes roll back into his head every time. A single curl was painted to his forehead with sweat and his hand gripped the back of Scott’s neck as he set fire to every part of his body he touched.

Back to quick strides, Scott rested his elbow in the bed and Isaac groaned as the angle got even better, only just scraping the spot that was begging, mercilessly, for Scott to hit. Scott could   
feel the pressure building inside him and lifted his body upright, kneeling on the bed and swinging Isaac’s other let up onto his shoulder, tilting his hips and thrusting manically.

“Yes…oh fuck… oh god Scott…” Isaac almost yelled as Scott hit the mark, perfectly and sending waves of pleasure through him with each quick thrust.

He continued to involuntarily moan his name as his orgasm broke, ripping through him and surging through his blood like an inferno. Scott took only a few more strides before he was coming, his knees barely able to hold as his whole body shook. With the waves of pleasure still washing over him, he pulled out of Isaac and collapsed against him, not caring about the warm sticky liquid that had pooled in the lines of Isaac’s chest.

He kissed Isaac in a way that was more just the acknowledgement of ones lips against the other for a fleeting moment before he rolled onto his back, panting furiously.

“Shit Isaac… that was….” He panted, unable to even explain how amazing it was.

Isaac chuckled giddily. “Who’s Isaac?” 

Scott laughed and turned his head to look at him. He reached out to take his hand and Isaac looked over lazily.

“I love you, you know.” Scott said softly.

Isaac managed a smirk. “After that, you’d better.”

Scott laughed again and wondered how he could top a night like this before realising that as long as Isaac was there, he would.


End file.
